


A Generated Slash

by ausmac



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dont know if many of you know the wonderful Slash Generator website, but if not, go there and play with it to your hearts delight.  You input various names and words it comes up with a very silly story.</p><p>This one is mine (:</p><p>You can make your own at spacefall.co.uk/b7/slashme.php</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Generated Slash

Late one evening, Khadgar was walking towards the library, tired from a long day spent fighting demons with King Magni. Khadgar sighed, exhausted but unwilling to sleep. 

Recently his nights had been filled with vivid dreams of fondling Lothar, touching his gorgeous balls with his belly button. Mmm, thinking about Lothar was having an immediate effect on Khadgar's anatomy. He loosened his clothes to stroke lightly at his belly button, and was just starting to enjoy it when King Magni came suddenly into sight. Thinking fast, Khadgar ducked silently in a cupboard

As King Magni went on his way, Khadgar paused to look around and realised that he wasn't alone. Lothar was there beside him. He was about to speak, when he realised that Lothar hadn't noticed his arrival. For good reason! Lothar was sprawled half naked at Khadgar's feet, groaning as though engaged in a bout of masturbating and rubbing his balls vigorously. Khadgar blushed and waited for Lothar to finish, not quite resisting the urge to touch his own balls in sympathy. Finally Lothar's back arched and he climaxed loudly, crying out 'Khadgar!' Khadgar coughed.

'What are you doing here?' Lothar said.

'I was just passing.' Khadgar replied with an unconvincing smile.

'Oh well, I suppose you had to find out eventually.'

'Find out what?'

'That ever since we met I've been dashing in here to play with my balls and pretend you were doing it.' Lothar sighed, but didn't look too upset, perhaps because he'd spotted Khadgar plucking thoughtfully at his own balls. Khadgar felt suddenly bold.

'Touching your own balls is nice,' he said, 'but wouldn't you rather rub it against my belly button?' Lothar's eyes grew huge.

'Of course, but I thought you wouldn't be interested.'

'What made you think that?'

'I've seen the nude photomanips of an Orc that you keep your cabin.'

'Oh, that. No, I made them for King Magni so he'd have something to do other than fighting demons with me.'

'What's wrong with fighting demons?'

'Nothing, I'd just rather have a night of fondling with you.'

Meanwhile . . .

. . . Garona was hanging around the closet when she heard a sudden cry from the direction of the library. Snapping immediately to alertness, she leapt up and dashed towards the sound. It sounded as though Lothar was in serious danger! Within seconds, she'd almost reached the source of the cries. She dashed forward only to reel back at the sight of Khadgar and Lothar naked in front of her. Khadgar was sprawled over Lothar, trying to pull some sort of banana out of his mouth!

'What's going on?' she said, shocked.

Khadgar looked worried.

'This was fondling Lothar,' he said, 'when he asked me to use the banana on him. I did, but then it got stuck.'

'It didn't mean stick it into my mouth, Lothar complained, 'it's supposed to be used on your Arsehole.' Khadgar tried to pull the banana out again, and Lothar groaned and kicked him.

Garona looked down at the struggling men. She felt slightly jealous. After all, she'd often wanted to try a little fondling with Khadgar herself. Still, Lothar looked so helpless with the abused banana sticking out of his mouth that she couldn't remain angry for long.

'Perhaps I should help,' she offered 'After all, it can't stay there forever.' Khadgar looked up at her with a combination of embarassment and gratitude..

'I'll hold Lothar by the dick while you grab hold of the banana.'

Nodding, Garona knelt and took hold of the banana. It was slightly warm, as though Khadgar had been using it on his belly button.

'Pull!' Khadgar shouted.

'Ouch!' Lothar cried as the banana came out with a loud zap.

'Thankyou Garona,' Khadgar and Lothar both said at once.

'No problem,' Garona said with a grin. 'Would you mind if I kept the banana as a souvenir?'

'Yes, I would,' Lothar said. 'I'm using it on Khadgar tomorrow.'

'Ah well,' Garona said, regretfully. She gave a last saucy wink to Khadgar and headed off in the direction of the closet. She'd be thinking about Khadgar and the warm banana for a long time to come.

 

 

 

*snorts very loudly at the sillyness*


End file.
